World's End, Here There Be Monsters
by ArrancarMaiden
Summary: This is the second in the World’s End series. Vamp!Xander. Alexander was captured and turned by Angelus. Now, along the rest of his family, he has come to Sunnydale. Chapter 2 has some scenes that is not appropriate for minors. R
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**** World's End, Here There Be Monsters**

**Author:**** dragonsconsort on both and LJ**

**Warnings****: Contains flashbacks or hints of very disturbing content. Very graphic torture, rape, swearing, blood play, whipping, turning and basically everything else may show up either in flashbacks or hints of past events. Character deaths of some minor characters. Also contains slash, again in flashbacks or hints. May contain more slash in the present, but not quite sure. Just be on the lookout. If any of this offends you, stay far away. If you are a minor, stay away.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, and will never be mine. So please don't sue me. I am just a poor little fan who loves the show, and is writing this in my little pathetic life. I will never make any money off this, any who think this is good enough to make money off of needs to set up an appointment. There is something wrong with them. **

**Fandom/season****: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, AU, season 2, does not follow story. There be changes ahead. (Just had to put that down.) **

**Rating****: Teen for now**

**Summary:**** This is the second in the World's End series. Alexander was captured and turned by Angelus. Now, along the rest of his family, has come to Sunnydale. **

**AN. This is the second in the World's End series. Hope It's good. And it doesn't line up with canon. My story, so non-canon.**

**If you do not like the story, don't read it. And if you flame it, which are still welcome, at least be polite and courteous. That is all I ask. **

CHAPTER ONE

The club called the Bronze was the main hangout place for teenagers and young adults in Sunnydale. For the night population of Sunnydale, it was the equivalent of a buffet. All those happy-meals-on-legs, as Spike often called them, basically throwing themselves at the creatures that can and often did end their lives. It was a vampire's paradise. The lights were low and colored lights often danced over the crowd. And you can find a willing snack anywhere in the club. In the corners, on the dance floor, at the tables, and everywhere else were teenagers who should be more alert.

The small group that acted as their protectors, a barrier between the creatures of the night and them, could not be there all the time. Nor everywhere at once. So that threat to the predators in the crowd was often not there.

One such predator was weaving his way through the crowd at the moment. This particular predator was attracting attention from the females, of all ages, as he passed. As a young human, he was handsome, in more of a boyish short of way. Now, he was even more, at least it was accented by the way he dressed, walked, and talked. And he literally oozed charm, the natural charm that had worked as a human and worked to his advantage now. He rarely had to go looking for a meal, they found him.

Speaking of a potential meal, one such had seen him and was eyeing him. Cordelia Chase, the Ice Queen of Sunnydale High, had seen the black clad figure from her position by the stage. Talk about a hottie. Dressed almost all in black with, only a red shirt under the duster that was the only thing not black, and a long duster (unknown to her, he had copied the style of his 'brother' Spike) that reached down passed his knees, with stylish brown hair that was short, but had been allowed to grow a bit (it was allowed to do its own thing, without no gel or nothing.) She couldn't tell his eye-color from here, but he was coolly watching everyone around him with disinterest. Making sure her hair was in place and her makeup covered all in her little mirror, she started his way.

Alexander had already seen the dark haired teenager from the position he had taken by the stairs. He had allowed his expression to look disinterested, as he studied those around him. He had felt the dark haired girl's gaze from the other side of the room, and now watched her out of the corner of his eye. He could tell that she was a girl on a mission. Normally he would be in the mood, but not today. He preferred blonds, just like the one that had just gone out the door. He was not in the mood to deal with her.

Quickly moving away, he began to weave through the crowd, going after the blond and friends that had just gone through the door.

Cordelia tried to see where he had gone, after seemingly disappearing into the crowd, but it was no luck. Her eyes narrowed. The hunt was on. No one got away from Cordelia Chase. She would see him again, and this time make sure that he noticed her. Shrugging, she turned back to her entourage. She really didn't know why she put up with the sheep. Really she didn't.

**AlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexand**

Staying back from the blond and her group of friends, Alexander stayed in the shadows. He felt a tingle of his skin, like the passing of an invisible swarm of bugs, and knew that this was the Slayer. But this Slayer had something with her that made him pause. She was surrounded with friends, and it was obvious by their talk that they knew what she was.

Next to her, linked arm and arm with the blond Slayer, was a little red-haired girl. That was what she was, even though she may have been older. But he could feel the undiscovered power contained in her. Next to her was a dark haired lanky kid, which looked like he hadn't grown into his body yet. And next to him was another blond, a little bit taller than the Slayer. That one also had power. All three were laughing and joking. He stayed back in the shadows to watch.

By listening to their almost mindless gabble, he was able to learn their names. The Slayer was Buffy, he had already known that though, the red head was Willow, the boy was Jesse, and the last blond was Amy. Their talked contained of jokes about the vampires that the Slayer had come up against; he disregarded that because she had only come up against one Master Vampire and that was the Master. He didn't count, had been a joke among the demon underworld outside of Sunnydale. All the rest had been fledges.

They also talked about school, a man called Giles (that was the Watcher, it was amazing was kind of info could be found out at Willy's), and a bunch of nameless gabble that made absolutely no sense. Now, though, came the real show. A vampire, a newly risen fledge by the look of him, jumped out at the girl Maria. She shrieked in surprise, but then used her fist to knock the surprised fledge down. It had not expected that.

As it lay dazed on the ground, the Slayer thrust her stake at its heart. It disappeared into dust, but it wasn't the only one. A group of fledges, about six or so, descended on the Slayer and her friends. Then the fight began. She dusted two within seconds, and didn't even pause as she went after the others. Her friends did their part, and by the end of the fight Jesse and Maria had dusted two together. The other two fledges stood no chance, as the Slayer ruthlessly cut threw them. Watching from the shadows, Alexander could see lots of opportunities and chanced for the fledges to get to the Slayer. Many of these would have been fatal, but the stupid fledges were even more stupid than usual. They never saw the opportunities she left in her defenses. She was new at her job, but had some skill. More than he had expected. It would not do to underestimate her.

As the dust settled, the Slayer and friends could be seen joking and congratulating each other. Alexander stayed in the shadows. Watching them walk away, a plan began to form. This Slayer had friends, good friends no doubt about it, but they were not trained. And they were both a weakness and a strength to her. Taken away, or driven away, the strength would be lost. Going over the plan in his mind, he followed the Slayer and her friends.

**AlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexand**

Maria Smith was lucky to count Buffy as one of her friends. They had met the first day of Buffy school career at Sunnydale High, and had not parted since. She had long been an acquaintance of the two Amigos, Jesse and Willow, who had known each other since kindergarten, but had never been really close to them. That changed when Buffy came.

Maria had been taken by vampires that first night at the Bronze. She had been terrified out of her mind as she was carried and half dragged in the cemetery, after she had tried to run after seeing the cemetery. The vampire that had nabbed her seem to run out of patience, and she was forcibly taken through to a crypt. The vampire holding her friend Nya following.

There, they had started to drag Nya and her toward a corner of the crypt when a tiny blond girl had appeared. As she had taunted the vampires, a boy named Jesse from school had grabbed her and rushed both of them out of there. Along the way, they had met a group of vampires that had blocked their path. In the resulting struggle, Jesse and her and escaped, while Nya had been captured. Nya had been later turned, and used as bait. Maria herself had been forced to stack her.

After leaving the company of her friends and heading to home, Maria got the feeling that she was being followed. But no matter how much she looked behind her, there was no one there. She had just turned around hewn a hand covered her mouth, preventing her from crying out. Her hands were pulled behind her back, and held there. And no matter how much she struggled, she was prevented from moving. Even her legs could not move, to kick back into her attacker.

"Well, well, well. A little girl, wandering all the streets during dark, by herself, when she should be home safe in bed." A voice said by her ear. She couldn't see who it was, but just knew that it was trouble. Feeling breath on her neck, she closed her eyes to silently say goodbye. She knew she was going to die.

But then she felt herself being released, and the grunt of pain from her attacker. She turned around, grasping the stake that Buffy had given her, and froze. A young man, dressed in a long black duster, was fighting with a creature that was obviously a vampire. The ridged face gave it away. The young man, her rescuer, was quickly losing the battle to the stronger creature. He was holding his own, but was losing headway. The vampire, seeing this, grinned and grabbed one of the arms of the young man.

He was then thrown into a tree, with the vampire coming after him. The rescuer was grabbed by the neck, and just held there.

"You lost me my meal, but you will suffice." There was more to what the vampire was going to say, but the hard boot of the one in his hands came down painfully in the spot no creature wants to be kicked. The vampire groaned and his would be victim was thrown away. Landing on his back right next to Maria.

Helping him up just as the vampire started their way, anger twisting his face, she thrust her extra stake at him. "Go for the heart, that's the only way to kill it."

He nodded, somewhat painfully, and got ready. But the creature, enraged for the pain that he had caused, launched itself to him, knocking him to the ground. Then froze in surprise. The stake that Maria had given him buried in its chest. There was an expression of shock, before it turned to dust.

Her rescuer lay where he was, looking open mouthed at where the vampire had been. He came out of it as Maria stuck out a hand to help him up.

"That was a vampire. They do that." Taking her hand, he struggled up. Wincing.

"Vampire. That makes sense, in a strange way." His expression looked like he was trying to think of how it was possible. Looking at her suddenly, "Are you okay? I saw that…thing…vampire…holding you."

She smiled. "I'm good. Thanks for the save. You saved my life."

"All in a good day's work," he looked up at the sky. "Or all in a good night's work. No problem."

Laughing at his comment, she stuck out a hand. "I'm Maria."

"Alex." He shook her hand. As they shook, he suddenly winced.

"You okay?" She asked, concerned.

"It's okay, just bruised a bit. I've had worse." He smiled ruefully.

Thinking for a bit, "I at least owe you a cup of hot chocolate."

"Sure, but only one." Alex looked excited at the aspect of hot chocolate. In answer to her puzzled look, he explained. "I have a…thing…for chocolate."

Laughing at his embarrassed expression, she started down the street. As she turned around, she didn't see the embarrassed expression disappear and a smug, triumphant expression appear on his face for a brief second. But it was only brief, and then he started to follow.

**AlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexand**

Maria got up in the morning, all ready for the day. She felt energized and happy. Alex and she had had a great time last night, drinking cups of hot chocolate, talking, and also watching some movies. It turned out that he loved the old movies that she did.

He had told her that his family had just moved to town. His sister was sick, and they had decided in a changed of scenery for a while. His father was in Sunnydale somewhere, and they were looking for him. When she had offered to help him in any way she could, a smile had crossed his face at that and he had said "Oh, you will."

She didn't really notice his strange comment, because he had launched into a talk of the aspects of old movies vs. new.

Now, she felt energized, no matter how late they had spent up talking. He had even offered to make her last cup of hot chocolate for her.

Getting up, she never noticed the partially healed bite mark on her neck, or the faint taste that was in her mouth. All her thoughts was taken up of when she would see Alex again. He had had to leave before sun came up, explaining that his brother would get angry if he stayed out too late, especially his first night. He had asked her if he could meet her again, and they had planned to meet at the Bronze the next night. Buffy and her friends wouldn't be there that night, so she could keep Alex all to herself.

He was funny, charming, and seemed to be interested in her. She didn't want to spoil that by sharing him with her friends for a little longer.

**AlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexanderAlexand**

Back in the warehouse, Alexander could sense her thoughts, and knew his plan was going good. Soon, with just a little bit more of their blood exchanged, hers for his, she would be ready. Her body was already changing, even though she couldn't feel it. And her thoughts were now open like a book to him. It wouldn't be that much longer until she was ready, and willing, to continue with his plan. She was already, even with only a little of his blood, his.

**This is the end of chapter one. Alexander's plan has started.**

**Hope you like it. Read and review please, and be polite and courteous in any flames you may have please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**** World's End, Here There Be Monsters**

**Author:**** dragonsconsort on both and LJ**

**Warnings****: Contains flashbacks or hints of very disturbing content. Very graphic torture, swearing, blood play, whipping, turning and basically everything else may show up either in flashbacks or hints of past events. Character deaths of some minor characters. Just be on the lookout. If any of this offends you, stay far away. If you are a minor, stay away.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, and will never be mine. So please don't sue me. I am just a poor little fan who loves the show, and is writing this in my little pathetic life. I will never make any money off this, any who think this is good enough to make money off of needs to set up an appointment. There is something wrong with them. **

**Fandom/season****: Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, AU, season 2, does not follow story. There be changes ahead. (Just had to put that down.) **

**Rating****: not sure yet**

**Summary:**** This is the second in the World's End series. Alexander was captured and turned by Angelus. Now, along the rest of his family, he has come to Sunnydale. **

**AN. This is the second in the World's End series. Hope It's good. And it doesn't line up with canon. My story, so non-canon.**

**If you do not like the story, don't read it. And if you flame it, which are still welcome, at least be polite and courteous. That is all I ask. Don't be mean and rude, and insult me please. **

**Chapter 2**

The world is full of many creatures. Humans, animals, and many more. They come in every color, size, and shape. In 'real' world, the world consisted of school, work, and malls. Mankind, by enlarge, ignored anything that didn't fit into their perfect lives. They fancied themselves the most intelligent beings on the planet, the latest in what they called evolution. In reality, they were very, very wrong. Beings existed that were clearly not human, yet were often more intelligent than the humans around them. Beyond their petty lives and tall metal cities, most never thought of anything beyond what they can see. They never imagined that the creatures of legends and myths walked among them, and had been for thousands upon thousands of years. Once, knowledge of these creatures were widespread, common knowledge. How to find and destroy them was easy to find out. They were feared. But in the fear at least was knowledge, and provided some hope to those that were hunted. Now, though, what was once common knowledge was now thought to be myth. Fiction. And these so-called mythical creatures were free to hunt without difficulty (for the most part.)

Beyond their lives and perfect lives, in the dark and all around them, walked creatures that would be at home in their nightmares. These were the predators. Predators that hid behind beauty. And they hunted freely, and very few could stop them.

Very few stood in their way. Only ones such as the Slayer and the Watchers. But they can not be everywhere at once. In Sunnydale,  
California in the United States of America was the current location of the Slayer. Here was the Hellmouth, the portal between this dimension and another. Predators were everywhere in this small town. There were so many deaths resulting from the presence of them that this small town had a murder/death rate that was greater than many large cities such as New York and LA.

One such predator could be found in a mansion on the edge of town. He called himself Alexander, and the things he had gone through or done would have broken a lesser man. But, as a human, he had endured and prospered. Now as a vampire, he had grown into his own.

Throughout the world, his name had spread. Not for the types of things that his vampire family were known for as the Scourge of Europe, but for different things. He was known for outsmarting and outdoing some of the oldest vampires and demons in the world. Also for his games when involving Slayers and the Watcher's Council. When in New York with his 'brother' Spike, he had tracked and frustrated the Slayer Nikki Wood. Spike had done the actual killing of the Slayer, but only because Alexander had decided the leave it to him and not fight him for the honor. He really wasn't interested in killing the Slayer as much as Spike was. Besides, Spike had wanted the challenge. And why should he deprive his 'brother' of the challenge, when it was so hard to find anything challenging for Spike. And he had really wanted to have a break from Spike's whining (when he was bored, Spike had the annoying tendency to whine and complain about the fact that HE WAS BORED).

In battle, he could be counted on to manipulate his enemies. And to do the unexpected. He was particularly fond of the knife. He loved using a knife given to him by Angelus, after his sire found out about his fascination with knives. The blade had been a gift, with spells put on it that made it eternally sharp, stainless, and strong. The handle was made of a special red wood that originated from a demon dimension that was extremely hard to get. And very expensive to buy. But for a childe of Angelus, it wasn't hard to get. And money wasn't hard to get.

The knife was his most prized possession, and he never went anywhere without it.

At this moment, he was watching his newest plan go into place. He was on the top floor of the Bronze, watching a single girl at a table. The girl was a tall blond with blue eyes, and she had been waiting at the table for about ten minutes. The more time went by, the more agitated she got, looking around for someone as her hands moved even more, picking at the table and the other hand. Every other minute or so, she would unconsciously rub a healed mark on her neck.

Watching this, Alexander smirked. It had been three weeks since his plan had started, and he had snared Maria Smith. His claim mark had long since healed, having healed faster than normal. Her friends, including the Slayer, had not seen it. It had healed to a scar by the time school came again, and not that noticeable by humans. Especially in sunlight. But vampires and demons had noticed. Whenever they had come close to her, looking for a quick meal or entertainment, they had smelled the overlaying scent of his claim upon her, and hightailed it out of there. They would not dare risk his anger upon them. His anger could be very deadly and painful. They had already been subjected to one of his rages when one minor demon had dared to jump Maria on one of the few times she had accompanied the Slayer and friends on patrol. Despite the claim. She had not been hurt, just scratched up, since the Slayer killed it one minute later after pulling it off of Maria. But the demon's friends had not been so lucky. They had luckily, or not so luckily, hidden from the Slayer until the blond had moved on. After the Slayer was gone, Alexander attacked. He had killed all but two of them, and had dragged the unfortunate two to Willy's. There, he had mercilessly toyed with them, for a very long time. Inflicting damage that while not fatal, was very painful. And then he had impaled them still alive in the middle of the bar as a warning. All those that dared to speak up in defense were also killed, just quicker but not that quicker. Let's say, nothing has dared to hurt Maria since, or even to try.

The claim mark claimed her for him, and no one else. But added to the blood he had been slowly giving her, it did so much more. She was increasingly being tied to him, and increasingly becoming more depended on him. She didn't know it, but she was no longer human. What she was becoming was the property of a Master Vampire, in this case Alexander's, as she would be viewed in the demon underworld. Alexander himself called it a different name, but that was what most vampires and demons viewed those like her. Pet.

The claim mark along with the blood would usually be viewed as the mark of a vampire's Consort, but there was a difference. There were no more to the mark, no sexual act. The normal ritual between a vampire and their consort is similar to a marriage ceremony. There is some spells involved, mostly to change the human consort into a Consort. Changing their physical body to the physical body of a Consort. A Consort lived as long as the one they are bound to, no matter how long that it. And there is a chance, even if their bond is dusted, to live longer. They could be turned, if they are still human and their bond had not turned them already, or they could become something else. Often, Consorts had bonded so much or loved, or both, with their vampire bond that when the vampire is dusted, there are consequences. Sometimes they can't live at all, or they want revenge. In exchange for themselves, they can get a demon to destroy, or attempt to destroy, the one that took their loved one away. And they would become the Consort, or companion, of the one they made the deal with.

Most human Consorts, though, didn't have the strength to live without their bond. If they had not been already turned, most faded within the next year.

Maria, therefore, was not his Consort.

Finally, watching Maria get even more unsettled, he decided to end her ordeal. It was not pity, he told himself, as he started down the back stairs.

Walking through the crowd, like he had just arrived, he assumed his disguise. Looking around like he was searching for her, until looking in her direction, and just seeing her, he started that way.

When she saw him, he watched her face light up and her movements cease. "Alex! Over here!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Later that night, after they had separated, Alexander was walking down the street. His plan was going well. Maria was more and more avoiding the Slayer. When she had told him this, that she was feeling a distance between her friend Buffy and her and was feeling uneasy around her, he had inwardly grinned. But deep inside, there was a small part of him that regretted what he was doing. He had at the moment had ruthlessly pushed the feeling down.

This town was getting to him. It wasn't the small parts of humanity that had stayed with him when he was turned reappearing.

When he had first awoken as a vampire, he had noticed that he had been reluctant to kill some. Those that probably deserved it, like murderers, thieves, and rapists (otherwise the dregs of humanity), he had no problem killing. But innocents, like children and women, he had problems killing. No matter how much 'training' he had had as a human under the 'care' of Angelus, he was reluctant to kill innocents and women.

He had to bury those feelings after awhile, hide it under a cool face, or risk bringing the temper and rage of Angelus upon him. That would be a bad thing, in like lots of pain, blood, and aches. To hide it, he had kept to men. To explain it to his family, he had said that men provided more of a challenge because they fought back, better. Angelus had accepted it, Darla had ignored him as usual, Spike had grinned and agreed that the more of a challenge the better, and Dru had just looked at him. When all the others had gone off, Dru, showing that she was in a saner moment than usual, had told him that he had not fooled her but she would not tell. The next moment the sane moment had passed, and she had gone to find Spike. She never told, though.

Even now, habit he told himself, he rarely killed children or women. Or even hurt them in any way. That was another thing that he was known for. The Watchers even had a whole five pages describing this habit of his, and theorizing why. He had always found that extremely funny.

He was starting to feel sorry for Maria. After all, she really liked Alex, and Alex had started a relationship with her from the start from dishonesty. He had orchestrated the vampire attack, and him being the 'rescuer'. She was just a means to the goal. Getting to the Slayer.

Suddenly, Alexander was pulled out of his thoughts by a familiar scent. He melted into the shadows behind him, waiting. A moment later, exactly like he thought, Angelus appeared from the street he had almost walked into. Mentally, he slapped himself. He should have been paying attention. He knew that there was always the possibility of running into his sire. Though, it wasn't exactly his sire. Not the same. Now he had his soul and called himself Angel.

In the shadows, he watched his sire. It had been a long time since he had seen the vampire that had taken a human boy and molded him into what he would become. Now, that boy was a Master Vampire in his own right. And the reputation and legend that was worthy of the childe of Angelus.

His sire was dressed similar to him. Long black dusters must run in the family, he mused. All three of the men of their family often wore one. Angel, Spike, and him. But now the family was broken. Darla was gone (may she never rest in peace, that self-righteous bitch) dusted by her own childe, and Dru was sick (stupid mob). Angelus now had a soul and had left them long ago.

He knew that Angel could sense him. Even with a soul, Angelus would be as strong as ever, and as intelligent. Angel had stopped in the middle of the street, and was looking in his direction. The expression in his eyes was unreadable, but he knew what he was thinking.

Smirking, he quickly turned around and vanished into the shadows. After all, he had to have a dramatic exit.

Angel watched him go. He had known that Alexander was in town, after parent-teacher night when Spike attacked the school, but this was the first time he had seen him. With an aching heart, he watched one of his favorite childe smirk at him and walk away. All without a word.

Alexander, along with Spike, was his favorite childe. The way he had created him, though, had always made him full of guilt and pain. He had taken a human boy who had shone with light and immersed him with darkness. But he still had parts of the boy he had once been in him; even after all he had done to him.

Alexander had copied Spike's style in clothing. Even down to the red shirt. And how he was dressed, combined with his attitude and walk, literally drew his prey to him. When they should stay away. Oh, most that would be drawn to him would make it away alive, if they were female. Alexander rarely drained females he fed on. They just got away with confused thoughts and a slight blood loss.

Right then, Angel decided to not tell the Slayer that Alexander was in town. The Watcher knew that Spike was in town, and the threat that he represented, but didn't know that his 'little brother' was here too. It was recorded in the Watcher Journals that Alexander was much more dangerous than Spike. Spike was one of the most dangerous vampires around, but no matter how dangerous he was, Alexander was even more. The reason was that Alexander was not predictable and would do the under expected, much more often than Spike.

He had the strangest ability to melt into the background, to go around unnoticed. He loved messing with people that way. Together, Spike and Alexander were powerful. Separately, they were still powerful and dangerous in their own right. Those trying to keep track of both of them, mainly the Watchers, were rarely able to. They were both very talented in losing any trackers. And were not unwilling to go into hiding until the trail went cold. If they were ever killed, their killers would be praised highly. But no matter what they had done, Angel didn't want them dead. No matter how much they must hate him, or the amount of guilt he feels whenever his thoughts turn to any of them. After all, family is family and he had had a hand in creating both of them, making them what they are now.

And if Buffy went up against Alexander, even without Spike, there was no doubt in Angel's mind who would walk away 'alive'. No matter how strong she was, Alexander was stronger and smarter. He had had a century to build it up. And even as a human, he had been resourceful. He was even more now. Angelus, trapped deep inside Angel, remembered fondly teaching his childe everything he knew. Including torture techniques and how to lure in prey. Going against all that, Buffy would have to get creative in how to defeat him. If she even could get close. Buffy, even though she was more skilled than many Slayers, and so early in her 'career', had her faults. She tended to get a bit cocky. And cocky would be deadly against enemies who were stronger than the normal ones she went up against nightly. He had to remember to talk to Giles about that, actually.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alexander was at the Bronze the next night, looking for his next meal. He was up on the second floor, looking down at the dance floor. He knew who he was looking for. Ever sense he had first shown his face in the Bronze, the dark haired teenage girl had been trying to talk to him. He had so far avoided her, but his luck couldn't last forever. So he had decided to see what she wanted. He could see her now, approaching him. He sighed. It was inevitable that he couldn't avoid her forever.

Cordelia was a woman on a mission. She was closing on her prey, and the prey wasn't going to get away this time. The dark haired young man was back, and he wouldn't be getting away from her this time. He was leaning against the railing, looking down at the dance floor. He was wearing the same clothes as the first night.

As she approached, having made sure her appearance was ship shape, he appeared not to see her coming. His eyes were still on the dance floor, and didn't seem to look at anything or anyone in particular. She made it to his side without him looking up.

"Hey handsome," she greeted.

He didn't reply for a moment, then turned toward her. She sucked in her breath at his deep brown eyes, which seemed to go right through her. He smirked.

"Hey."

She paused for a moment. "So, are you new in town?"

"Yeah. My brother had some business in town, and I decided to tag along." It was true, in a way. Not the whole truth, but she didn't have to know that.

"In this place? What kind of business could that be? Murder-R-Us?" Cordelia was half-kidding. She knew about Sunnydale's real nightlife, about who Buffy Summers was. She had accidentally found out the "Big Secret" a few months ago when a bunch of vampires had tried to make a quick snack out of her and she had been rescued by Summers. She still disliked Buffy Summers, but they had come to a sort of truce. She just mostly ignored the small group at school, and they her. If they had to, they would get along, but mostly they stayed away. No matter how much she disliked Buffy, she was still grateful to her for being still alive. Being dead was not good for the skin, or anything else for that matter.

Thus she was only half-joking when she said "Murder-R-Us". The town drew a bunch of nasties, and someone coming in to town for business may be coming not for the general health, or good. But she really didn't think there was nothing wrong with his brother. After all, he hadn't tried to lure her out to a back alley or eat her yet. And vampires in her experience didn't seem to have that much control. So he couldn't be a vampire.

How wrong she was. If only she knew.

They ended up moving to a table in one of the corners of the club. There, they kept talking. Cordelia was congratulating herself the whole time silently in her head. She had secured a cute guy all for herself. Alexander was amused despite himself. Cordelia Chase was one of a kind, that's for sure.

A few hours later, Cordelia had no idea what she had been doing for the past few hours. Confused, standing just outside the Bronze, she unconsciously put a hand to her neck. Right on two small holes that were already scabbed over. She was also slightly light-headed. Shaking off a wave of sudden dizziness, she walked away.

Behind her in the shadows, Alexander watched her go, a small drop of red on the side of his mouth. When she disappeared, he hummed and turned down another street. Time to go visit Maria again.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When he got back to the mansion, he intercepted Drusilla, who was starting to wander out.

"Drusilla, you shouldn't be out." He took her by her small, pale hand and led her back into the mansion. As he led her by the two minions standing guard by the doors, he glared at them darkly. Promising punishment for letting the sick vampire by them. They gulped, faces white. They knew they were in big trouble.

Leading Drusilla back into a sitting room, and helping her to sit down on to the cushioned couch, he pressed his lips to her forehead. He hated seeing her like this. She, in good health, was strong. Beautiful and deadly like a queen. She was beautiful, in all her madness. But now, she was so dependent on others. If he had not caught her wandering off just now, she could have been killed. She would be an easy kill for the Slayer, at the state she was in now. Those guards would have to go. Picking up a stake, he went to replace them.

The two minions had only a second to try to plead for their lives, but then the stake found their hearts before they could speak. Calling for two more, slightly more intelligent if that was even possible, he gave them instructions. If what happened just then was repeated, they would meet the same fate.

He dusted off his clothes as he went back into the sitting room. Drusilla had been joined by Spike on the couch.

"Was that really necessary?" Spike drawled, as he unconsciously petted Dru's hair.

"Of course. We don't want them to make another, with even worse consequences, mistake." Alex sighed as he drew a chair and sat on it backwards. "They were abnormally idiotic anyway." Sigh. "It's so hard…"

"It's so hard to find good help these days, I know. Bloody hell, will you stop saying that all the time."

"It's true, you know that. It seems that the quality of minions shrink each year that goes by. They used to be able to hold an intelligent conversation with me. Now they just nod and hum with blank eyes." Another sigh. He seemed to be doing that a lot today.

He did miss having somewhat competent minions. The majority of them now are just so stupid and lacking of common sense. Like letting a mad sick vampires wander by you, when she can't be trusted to defend herself. Not with a Slayer in town anyways. And when your very un-life depends on keeping her safe.

"Want to hunt?" He offered, after watching the two on the couch. Drusilla was leaning against Spike, already half asleep.

Spike nodded, picking up the dozing Drusilla. Alex followed him into Drusilla's room. Keeping his eyes away from the dolls, he watched Spike gently tuck the blankets around the sleeping vampiress. Those dolls kinda creeped him out. He wished he could throw them out, at least the ones that were so old they were falling apart, but Drusilla would notice and would throw a fit.

He swept out of the room with a flap of his duster, followed by Spike. He had already eaten but would do for another round. It was always fun hunting with Spike. Spike preferred to play with his food.

Warning: Violence and implied sexual scenes

They didn't have to walk long to find some potential meals. Two teenage girls walked arm in arm with a blond teenage boy. The very air smelled of sex, leaving no doubt what they had been doing at this time of night. After a glance at each other, the two vampires separated.

They followed the group for a while, as the three headed to what was obviously the way to one of their homes. And it was the boys, as they stopped at a dark house on the corner.

"So, girls, had a great time tonight." He smirked at the two, and they started to giggle. "See you same place, same time, right?"

"Of course Bobby. See ya." They chorused, letting him give them a kiss on the cheek each. When Bobby was inside, they turned around and headed down the street. Spike followed them, as Alex waited for a moment. After a little bit, he went to the door. He knocked and waited.

A middle-aged woman answered the door. "Yes?"

"Hello ma'am. Can I use your phone? My car just broke down and I need to call for a tow truck." He put on his I'm-on-my-best-behavior face.

"Oh, of course. It is just around the corner, come on in." The woman opened the door wider and gestured him in. He smiled. The magic words have been spoken.

"Thank you ma'am." He stepped in and headed the way she had pointed. When her back was turned, he attacked. He swiftly came up behind her and hit her in the back of the head, hard. She went down. Oops. He grimaced. May of hit her a little too hard, since she wasn't breathing any longer. Feeling her wrist, he stood back up. Yep, he really had to make sure that he watched his strength. Too bad, she was pretty. He grinned, looking down at her body. He had an idea.

On the way back down the stairs, he put the bloody knife he had in his hand in hers, wiping the blood on his hands on her body. Stepping back, he examined his work. Tonight, he was in a bloody mood. The guilty thoughts he had had been having lately had gotten him in a bad mood. And the situation with the minions and Drusilla had not helped it at all.

Looking at his little scene, he smirked. The body upstairs, with no signs of any supernatural related death and a fatal knife wound, along with his little scene here, would make it look like the mother had murdered her only son and then killed herself. There wouldn't be any other fingerprints in the house, since he had been extremely careful to not leave any. Sunnydale police had a bad reputation, and was full of incompetence. They wouldn't be able to put together the truth. At least not the full truth, the missing blood in the dead body upstairs wouldn't be missed.

When he got back outside, he sensed that two humans were nearby. Along with one vampire. Turning into an alley, he found Spike being…entertained by the two girls.

"Ah, girls, here's my friend. Alex, meet Daphne and Sara. Daphne, Sara, Alex." Spike announced, grinning at the sight of him. "Daphne here has been rather intrigued by the description of your many talents." Gesturing to the redhead, who had come up to Alexander's side. The brunette, Sara, distracted him by taking him fully into her mouth, making Spike moan and fall silent.

Smirking back at Spike, Alexander put an arm around Daphne. "So, you're Daphne, huh? Since Spike here has been so wonderful in telling you about me, how about you tell me about you?" He grinned at the girl. "Or I can give you a free demonstration of my many talents?"

It was only at the end that she realized that something was wrong, and something that shouldn't be happening was happening. When she finally came to notice that the blood was being drained out of her and started to struggle. But it was already too late. Licking his lips and dropping the body, he turned back to Spike.

Spike was leaning against the wall, not even looking at the dead body of Sara. Looking at Spike, Alex grinned.

"Want more?" He was in a really blood thirsty mood that night. He wanted more. Smirking, his brother led the way out of the alley, tossing Alex a cigerette without asking.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hours later, it was all Alex could do to lay still in his bed. He groaned as pain shot through his head. He had slightly overdone it last night. Who knew vampires could get drunk, really really drunk? He had, and he had the hangover to testify in court to it. In humans, hangovers were bad news. But in vampires, when they got to the point of getting a hangover the next night or morning, they were hell. All of the senses went wacko, and speaking of he saw and smelled that the room, no mansion, needed a good thorough cleaning.

Calling for some minions and giving instructions to do a good, thorough cleaning. After that, he struggled up. Passing the smirking Spike in the hall, who knew the cause of his grimaces, he ignored the smug look on his brother's face. He knew that Spike was behind the whole things, hangover and all. And he will have payback, he promised himself.

After soaking for a while in the hot tub that Spike had stolen on a whim on their first night in town for a while, he felt much better. Getting dressed, he headed out into the night. He needed a drink.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

At the Bronze, about an hour later, he was entertaining a dark haired girl with some somewhat embellished stories. Well, there was a lot of imagination in the stories, but she didn't notice. He was generously escorting her home when they passed the Slayer and her friends. He went right by her, and even smiled when she looked his way. She smiled back and went back to giggling with her red haired friend. His eyes saw the poorly concealed piece of wood in her hand, hanging at her side.

He shook his head, bemused. She had not grown all the way into her slayer powers, since if she had she would have known he wasn't human. Instead of going after him, she just smiled and went back to visiting with her friend.

He passed a group of fledges. They all froze when they saw him, and stepped back to a safe distance as he passed. He ignored them, and they relaxed. Obviously, they were going to attack the Slayer. But he had other things to do. From what he had heard about the Slayer, and had observed from the shadows himself, she was very skilled even at this early in her career. She was still alive. Those fledges didn't stand a chance.

Quickly feeding and leaving the girl at her house porch, not that big a distance from where they had passed the Slayer, he doubled back. Just as he suspected, she was just finishing dusting the last fledge. He watched her as she moved on, oblivious to his presence in the shadows.


End file.
